Gryffindor and Slytherin: Jaar 1!
by RTonks
Summary: Dit wordt een 8 delige verhaal over Remus Lupos,het begint met een proloog en dan zijn jaar 1 tot en met 7 en dan nog buiten Zweinstein.We hebben alleen een beetje geknoeid met sommige leeftijden maar dat leg ik in het verhaal wel uit Dit is Remus 1stejaa


_A/N: Ik schrijf dit verhaal met drie van mijn vriendinnen, het wordt een 8 delig verhaal en we hebben wat geknoeid met de leeftijden, want nu zitten Remus Lupos en Andromeda Zwarts in hetzelfde jaar. Dus we hebben een beetje geknoeid met de tijd, nou ja, je ziet het wel, als er vragen zijn moet je het maar zeggen, ik of 1 van mijn vriendinnen beantwoorden ze wel, we gaan er misschien zelfs een groep voor maken, dat lijkt me in ieder geval wel zo handig, nou als je vragen hebt horen we het wel!!_

**Gryffindor and Slytherin**

**Proloog: Het begint**

Mark Lupos liep over de straat, op weg naar zijn werk. Hij werkte op het ministerie van toverkunst op het departement voor magische wezens, hij had echter nog nooit een wezen vermoord of een wet opgeheven, dat mocht die ook niet.

Hij liep een steegje in, het was donker in het steegje en de stilte drukte op zijn oren. Toen haalde hij bijna onzichtbaar een houten stokje uit zijn broekzak. Hij dacht aan het ministerie en opeens was hij verdwenen, zomaar uit het niets.

Hij verscheen weer in het ministerie van toverkunst, maar de mensen om hem heen keken niet raar op toen hij zomaar opeens verscheen. Dat zouden op straat wel gedaan hebben, ik bedoel maar een man die zomaar uit het niets verschijnt, dat zie je ook niet elke dag.

Mark Lupos is ook niet zoals alle andere mensen, hij is een tovenaar. Hij loopt nu heel rustig door de gangen van het ministerie heen en kijkt rustig om zich heen, alles is nog hetzelfde als anders, marmeren vloeren en muren, zijn schoenen galmde met elke stap die hij zette.

Uiteindelijk kwam hij op de vijfde verdieping aan, waar zijn kantoor was. Hij liep nog 1 marmeren gang uit en ging door een deur. Daar achter was een zitruimte, met heel veel stoelen en in elke hoek van de kamer was wel een deur te zien en hij liep naar de deur met zijn naam er op en ging naar binnen.

Zijn kantoor hing vol met allerlei posters van fabeldieren, er was geen stukje muur meer over, zijn bureau stond in het midden van zijn kantoor en daarop lagen allerlei papieren die hij nog uit moest zoeken. Op zijn bureau stond ook een fotolijstje, met daarin een foto van hem en zijn vrouw, ze zouden trouwens niet lang meer met zijn tweeen zijn, want zijn vrouw was zwanger en kon elk moment bevallen en dat maakte hem nerveus.

Hij ging achter zijn bureau zitten en hij trok een stapeltje papieren naar zich toe en begon die op volgorde te leggen.

Hij was net zo lekker bezig met de papieren op volgorde leggen, toen er - tot zijn ergernis - op de deur werd geklopt. Hij zuchtte, schoof zijn papieren opzij en ging recht zitten.

"Binnen" zei Mark op een beleefde toon.

De deur ging open en er kwam een man binnen met brede schouders, hij was ook heel lang. Hij had warrig grijs haar en een grijze snor, zijn handen waren smerig en hij had lange gele nagels.

"Waar kan ik u mee helpen?" vroeg Mark beleefd aan de man, maar hij werd ook een beetje bang voor de man.

"Ik ben Fenrir Vaalhaar, en ik kom u iets vragen" zei Vaalhaar en Mark vond zijn stem maar lijken op een raar soort geblaf en die puntige tanden stonden Mark ook niet aan.

"Wat komt u vragen meneer Vaalhaar?" Mark probeerde rustig te blijven, maar vond dat moeilijk, want hij had de naam van de man herkend. Fenrir Vaalhaar was een bekende weerwolf, een weerwolf die alleen onschuldige, ongewapende kinderen aanviel.

"Ik zou graag willen dat u de wet opheft dat weerwolven geen baan mogen hebben, dat zouden we erg fijn vinden" zei Vaalhaar met zijn rare blaffende stem.

"Sorry dat kan ik niet doen" Mark keek Vaalhaar recht aan toen die dat zei.

"Waarom niet?" een boze glinstering was in Vaalhaars ogen te zien.

"Omdat ik vind dat weerwolven niet mogen werken, daar zijn we het op deze afdeling trouwens allemaal over eens, want als weerwolven gaan werken, dan hebben ze misschien nog wel eens de neiging om klanten te bijten, dus daarom hef ik die wet niet op" Mark keek Vaalhaar vastbesloten aan toen hij dit allemaal zei.

"Hier ga je voor boeten Lupos, ik zal iemand bijten die jou dierbaar is, dan kan je bij die gene zien hoe vreselijk het is om weerwolf te zijn" Vaalhaar zei dit met razernij in zijn ogen.

Mark begon alleen keihard te lachen, hij was niet meer bang voor deze weerwolf en hij wees alleen lachend met zijn vinger naar de deur.

Vaalhaar draaide zich om en liep nijdig de deur uit, zonder nog iets te zeggen.

Mark ging nog steeds lachend in zijn stoel zitten en begon weer rustig aan het op volgorde leggen van zijn papieren, hij liet zich niet bang maken door 1 of andere weerwolf.

* * *

De dag waar Mark zo nerveus over was geweest brak aan, zijn vrouw was nu in een andere kamer, hij zelf was de kamer uitgeduwd door de heler die zijn vrouw kwam helpen. Hij keek zenuwachtig door de kamer en zocht iets wat hem afleiding kon geven, maar hij zag niks, hij dacht alleen maar aan zijn vrouw die in de kamer boven hem lag en misschien had ze hem wel nodig.

Hij wreef nerveus in zijn handen en uiteindelijk pakte hij de ochtend profeet, want die had hij vanochtend nog niet gelezen, omdat zijn vrouw zo veel pijn had. Hij keek door de ochtend profeet, maar daar was ook niets interessants in te lezen.

Opeens zag hij vanuit zijn oog hoeken de heler glimlachend in de deuropening staan, hij stond op en viel bijna weer om.

"U mag naar binnen gaan en ik ga weer" de heler verliet het huis zonder nog wat te zeggen.

Hij liep snel naar boven en ging hun slaapkamer binnen en hij zag zijn vrouw uitgeput op bed liggen, maar ze glimlachte wel toen ze hem zag staan.

"Marion, gaat het wel met je?" Mark keek haar bezorgd aan en ging naast haar zitten. Ze glimlachte alleen naar hem en schoof de dekens opzij. Daar in haar armen lag een baby en het was een jongetje, hij had zijn oogjes dicht en sliep heel vredig.

Mark keek er vertederd naar en ging naast Marion liggen, hij wierp steeds weer nieuwe vertederen blikken naar zijn zoontje.

"En hoe gaan we hem worden?" hij keek zijn vrouw vragend aan.

"Wat dacht je van Remus, dat vond ik altijd al een leuke naam" Marion keek hem vragend aan en hij glimlachte en liet zo weten dat hij het best vond. En zo waren ze eindelijk met z'n drieen.

* * *

Zeven jarige Remus Lupos wordt wakker, hij kijkt geeuwend naar buiten en ziet dat het nog nacht is. Hij gaat weer liggen en probeert weer te gaan slapen, maar het lukt hem niet meer en hij stapt uit zijn grote bed en loopt naar het raam toe. Hij kijkt naar buiten en ziet een prachtige volle maan boven aan de hemel staan, hij glimlacht, hij heeft de volle maan altijd mooi gevonden. 

Opeens werden zijn ogen naar de bosjes beneden toe getrokken en hij keek recht in 2 gelige ogen en hij krijgt een nieuwsgierig gevoel, want hij wil weten wat daar in de bosjes verstopt zit.

Hij trekt zijn pantoffels aan en sluipt de trap af en gaat via de achterdeur naar buit. Het duister drukt op zijn ogen, even ziet hij niets, maar dan ziet hij die gelige ogen en hij loopt er op af, maar hij blijft ook abrupt stilstaan als het dier begint te grommen.

Remus kijkt naar de bosjes die beginnen te ritselen en dan komt er een groot beest uit de bosjes gestapt. Het beest loopt op Remus af en die ziet dat het beest op zijn achterpoten kan lopen.

Remus rent weg zo snel mogelijk naar de achterdeur, maar hij struikelt over een tak en valt heel hard op de grond, hij kijkt achterom en ziet nog net dat het beest een sprong neemt en dan voelt hij een stekende pijn in zijn been en dan wordt alles zwart voor zijn ogen.

* * *

Remus hoorde stemmen praten om hem heen, zijn ogen waren zo zwaar, hij kon ze niet open krijgen en dat vond hij niet echt fijn. Opeens herkende hij de stem van zijn moeder en hij moest en zal zijn ogen open krijgen, want hij hoorde dat zijn moeder heel angstig klonk. 

Hij opende zijn ogen en een wit licht verblinde hem, hij deed zijn ogen meteen weer dicht en kreunde, nu had hij ook nog eens hoofdpijn het kon niet erger worden nu.

"Remus, liefje ben je wakker?" de bezorgde stem van zijn moeder galmde door zijn oren naar binnen en hij probeerde te knikken en waarschijnlijk ook, want hij hoorde zijn moeder opgelucht zuchten.

Hij deed zijn ogen nu wel goed open en zag dat die in een witte kamer lag, echt alles was wit en dat deed nog meer pijn aan zijn hoofd.

"Waar ben ik mama en waar ik papa" Remus keek zijn moeder aan met grote vragende ogen en hij zag haar verdrietig kijken.

"Je bent in het St. Holisto Remus, je bent aangevallen door een weerwolf, je mag gelijk mee naar huis trouwens, ze kunnen hier niks voor je doen en je vader is thuis" ze keek hem verdrietig aan en hielp hem overeind.

"Zo er is dus niks aan de hand met me?" Remus kijkt zijn moeder weer vragend aan en zijn moeder wendt haar ogen af van haar zoon.

"Nee, Remus, er is wel iets aan de hand, jij bent nu ook een weerwolf en je veranderd elke volle maan ook in 1" ze keek haar zoon aan die haar angstig aan keek, ze kon hem wel gelijk geven, zij was ook bang nu.

"Dus ik wordt niet meer beter?" Remus keek zijn moeder nu haast smekend aan en hij werd bang, hij wou niet elke maand in een weerwolf veranderen.

"Kom nou maar mee naar huis jongen" zijn moeder trok hem mee.

* * *

Er ging een maand voorbij en het was al gauw de dag van Remus eerste transformatie. Hij had nu al last van zijn hele lichaam, maar hij had geleerd zijn mond te houden, sinds zijn ouders hem negeerde en toch niet naar hem luisterde. Hij keek somber voor zich uit terwijl hij in zijn kamer zat en hij kreunde zacht toen er weer een pijnscheut door zijn lichaam ging. 

Al veel te snel was het avond en stond de maan vol aan de hemel.

Remus voelde de pijn intenser worden en hij boog voorover en hij voelde al zijn botten en spieren buigen naar een weerwolf formaat. Uiteindelijk stond er een weerwolf in het zolderkamertje waar die op gesloten werd. Hij viel meteen alles aan wat die tegen kwam en hij voelde zich alleen.

Ondertussen zaten zijn ouders beneden te luisteren naar de weerwolf die boven te keer ging. Ze keken angstig omhoog toen er een enorme bonk klonk.

"Wat moeten we met hem doen lieverd" mevrouw Lupos keek haar man aan.

"We kunnen niets doen, hij moet dit alleen doen en wij gaan nu naar bed" meneer Lupos stond op naar de deur, maar in de deur opening bleef hij nog even staan en keerde zich terug naar zijn vrouw, hij keek haar recht aan en zei:

"Vaalhaar had gelijk, hij heeft iemand gebeten die me dierbaar is" en toen ging hij naar bed, hij hoorde boven de weerwolf krijsen en wist dat die pijn had, kon ik maar iets voor hem doen, dacht hij verdrietig en hij luisterde nog 1 keer naar het gehuil van de wolf boven en toen viel die in slaap. Hij hoorden niet eens zijn vrouw naar boven komen en hij voelde ook niet dat ze naast hem ging liggen zo vast sliep hij.


End file.
